Mini compilation of random stories
by AOnceBurningFire
Summary: /The first one is inspired by the song Coloured Glass by Draper. It was a vision that kept occuring to me and slowly I made a connection to it. I diodn't have a particular character in mind so it's an OC or you can insert whoever you want I suppose. I also don't know where to put this story into so it's misc. Drowning. /watch?v ebw- peGnZ4


**Coloured Glass**

Her eyes opened. They were usually cyan coloured but as everything else they were orange. Forced to be that is, though the exact reason was unknown. The sky was painted in different shades with the sun hanging barely above the horizon. Forest and cliffs affected by the light, shining in the same orange hue as the sky. Only her white simple dress stood out, sticking to the female's skin that was moist from the lake that she woke up on. Lying on the cold, motionless water she slowly sat up and hugged the long thin legs. With a sigh the woman slowly arose from her position whilst keeping her glance to the ground.

Time didn't exist in this realm.

Birds in the air wouldn't move, nor would the surface of the lake have any waves as she walked around for a bit. Throwing her glance around she searched for a way out.

Out of this Dimension.

Out of this boring repetitive live that just kept going in circles on and on with the same result; Her trying to break free just to wake up at the same place at the same time in the very same location and position.

Now would be the moment she attempted to run away but this time the young woman waited for one more second only to receive the exact silence she would always get.

Come with me-

With a lagging pace the long haired youth walked, then jogged until she was sprinting. It all went smooth until she noticed a rift on the even water surface. It grew and the dark blue hole crept over the forest, sky and cliffs, consuming everything almost instantly and devouring it into the dark and scary void.

Water began moving and she slipped, falling into the depth of the sea while being thrown around, hitting limbs on hard things that were in the same situation as her. A rock smacked the woman's head which made her fall unconscious, body going limp and the rest of the air escaped her mouth, bubbles floating up to reach the surface.

Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself in the same position that she was just a few moments ago. Nothing had changed. Everything was still the same as if fixed in space.

Tragic. Pathetic.

It annoyed the female. She wanted to escaped and live a life and not be hostage of someone who had fun putting her through this every day until she completely gave up trying. Maybe that was the solution. Maybe this was the way to stop it all. But how long did she have to wait to see the ending? This was unknown but one thing was sure.

She didn't want to give up. She had to keep trying every possible route to exit this beautiful looking nightmare.

The youth trembled, both out of rage and frustration, fingers tightly gripping the damp, white fabric of the dress and the tears ran down her cheeks as she stared forward with a blurred vision, the landscape only consisting of this one certain colour. The annoyance grew and turned into fury, teeth gritting and eyes tightly squeezed shut. At this moment the female's tears changed into their normal shade back: cyan. As well as her eyes when she opened them up again and determination flamed up in her heart.

One more try. One last try before she would lose all of her hope.

This notion gave her enough strength to take the first, heavy step which was quickly followed by more that picked up the pace. Each inch towards her goal caused her muscles to burn but it would be worth it. It had to be. It just...had to.

The long haired's breath was slightly staggered but she continued to run, tears slipping out of her vision which made the portal appear again and she couldn't help but gasp when she noticed the lake ripple and tear open. The long haired woman slowed down but never came to a halt in lieu to observe the current condition of her surroundings. It seemed to stay the same, portals open in the cliffs, mid air, in the water. Practically everywhere she would throw her glance to.

This, however, didn't stop her from keeping on sprinting and when the first crevice came she jumped and barely made it across, not stopping. Dodging a few more of the opened rifts she slipped and fell onto the lake's surface but immediately scrambled forward in fear of getting sucked into one of the holes.

There was a pier that lead onto land and she made it herself a goal to reach it no matter what but little did she know that this stubbornness was going to be the reason of her failure.

She sucked in air and kept on running lungs now painfully burning and in the need of a break but one wasn't allowed to do so. The destination came closer and in the last moments she tripped over her own feet, caused by the weakness of the woman's ankles which bent to the side. Tumbling onto the water she attempted to stand up again to no avail.

Lying on the ground. Again. Defeated, hopeless and fragile. The woman emitted soft and silent sobs

as her glance turned to the right to look at the never setting sun. how much she hated this view. How much she despised this whole situation.

Now it was her fate to stay here, forever, and observe. The thought of spending here an eternity killed her but there was nothing the female could about it. As the warm, salty fluid left her eyes she hit the surface with a fist, vision getting blurred again. The lake slowly began to consume her, pulling the body into the dark depths and with these last second Japhet enjoyed the warm rays of the sun, of the familiar surroundings and bid farewell to the home she once knew.

It all went without protest, without cries when her limbs first submerged and the the long strands that still remained for a few more moments at the surface of the lake before the got pulled down with her.

Coloured Glass. On the exterior you might have a different look than the state that your mental being is in. Experience changes you over time, if you want to or not. It has to happen or you are stuck forever with the same problems, people, environment and habits.


End file.
